gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Motorsport
Legendary Motorsport is a vehicle sales business featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The company sells super cars as well as classic and rare vehicles, via their website, legendarymotorsport.net. There is no office or dealership in game. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the Legendary Motorsport website features a much broader selection of vehicles the player can purchase, most of which cost upwards of $100,000. This is because the player cannot modify stolen vehicles upwards of $100,000, and the majority of vehicles would be unobtainable otherwise. DLC vehicles added before the enhanced re-release can be purchased on this site in the enhanced version of the game, instead of spawning as a special vehicle in the player's garage. Legendary Motorsports is frequently updated with new vehicles added in updates. They are generally ordered by DLC release and alphabetical order. Vehicles Exclusive Stock The following is a list of all Exclusive Stock - these are vehicles released after the Heists Update for the enhanced version of the game. | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} All Vehicles | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} |availability = Story Mode and Online }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} Gallery Website Cover Legendarymotorsport.net-Frontpage2-GTAV.png|The webpage cover prior to the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Legendarymotorsport.net-Frontpagenew-GTAV.png|The Legendary Motorsport webpage after the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. LegendaryMotorsport-GTAO-FAIFAF.png|The Legendary Motorsport webpage after the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Vehicle Galleries Z190-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|190z. 811-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|811. 8FDrafter-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|8F Drafter. 9F-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|9F. 9FCabrio-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|9F Cabrio. Adder-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Adder. Alpha-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Alpha. Autarch-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Autarch. BallerLE-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Baller LE. BallerLEArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Baller LE (Armored). BallerLELWB-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Baller LE LWB. BallerLELWBArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Baller LE LWB (Armored). Banshee-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Banshee. BansheeTopless-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Banshee Topless. BestiaGTS-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Bestia GTS. Brawler-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Brawler. Bullet-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Bullet. CarbonRS-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Carbon RS. Carbonizzare-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Carbonizzare. Casco-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Casco. Cheetah-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Cheetah. CheetahClassic-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Cheetah Classic. Chino-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Chino. Clique-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Clique. Cognoscenti-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Cognoscenti. CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Cognoscenti Cabrio. CognoscentiArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Cognoscenti (Armored). Cognoscenti55-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Cognoscenti 55. Cognoscenti55Armored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Cognoscenti 55 (Armored). Comet-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Comet. CometSafari-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Comet Safari. CometSR-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Comet SR. Coquette-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Coquette. CoquetteTopless-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Coquette Topless. CoquetteBlackFin-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Coquette BlackFin. CoquetteClassic-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Coquette Classic. Cyclone-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Cyclone. Deveste-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Deveste Eight. Deviant-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Deviant. ElegyRH8-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Elegy RH8. Emerus-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Emerus EntityXF-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Entity XF. EntityXXR-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Entity XXR. ETR1Dense-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Dense ETR1. ETR1Kronos-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Kronos ETR1. Exemplar-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Exemplar. Feltzer-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Feltzer. FlashGT-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Flash GT. FMJ-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|FMJ. LegendaryMS-GTAO-Freecrawler.png|Freecrawler. FuroreGT-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Furore GT. GB200-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|GB200. GP1-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|GP1. GT500-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|GT500. HakuchouDrag-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Hakuchou Drag. Hotknife-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Hotknife. HuntleyS-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Huntley S. Hustler-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Hustler. Infernus-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Infernus. InfernusClassic-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Infernus Classic. ItaliGTO-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Itali GTO. JB700-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|JB 700. Jester-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Jester. Jugular-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Jugular. LegendaryMS-GTAO-JesterClassic.png|Jester Classic. Khamelion-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Khamelion. Krieger-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Krieger. Lectro-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Lectro. Locust-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Locust. LynxOcelotRacing-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Ocelot Racing Lynx. LynxXeroGas-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Xero Gas Lynx. Mamba-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Mamba. Massacro-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Massacro. Monroe-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Monroe. Neo-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Neo. Neon-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Neon. Nightshade-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Nightshade. Novak-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Novak. Osiris-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Osiris. ParagonR-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Paragon R. Pariah-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Pariah. Penetrator-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Penetrator. Raiden-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Raiden. RampantRocket-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Rampant Rocket. RapidGT-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Rapid GT. RapidGTConvertible-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Rapid GT Convertible. RapidGTClassic-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Rapid GT Classic. Raptor-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Raptor. RE7BEstancia-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Estancia RE-7B. RE7BPegasus-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Pegasus RE-7B. Reaper-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Reaper. Revolter-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Revolter. Ruston-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Ruston. S80RR-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|S80RR. Savestra-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Savestra. SC1-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|SC1. SchafterLWB-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Schafter LWB. SchafterLWBArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Schafter LWB (Armored). SchafterV12-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Schafter V12. SchafterV12Armored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Schafter V12 (Armored). Schlagen-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Schlagen GT. Seven70-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Seven-70. Shotaro-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Shotaro. LegendaryMS-GTAO-Stafford.png|Stafford. Stinger-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Stinger. StingerTopless-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Stinger Topless. StingerGT-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Stinger GT. StirlingGT-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Stirling GT. LegendaryMS-GTAO-Swinger.png|Swinger. SuperDiamond-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Super Diamond. Surano-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Surano. T20-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|T20. Taipan-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Taipan. Tempesta-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Tempesta. Tezeract-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Tezeract. Thrax-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Thrax. Thrust-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Thrust. Torero-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Torero. Toros-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Toros. TurismoClassic-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Turismo Classic. TurismoR-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Turismo R. Tyrant-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Tyrant. TyrusDebonaire-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Debonaire Tyrus. TyrusFukaru-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Fukaru Tyrus. Vacca-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Vacca. Vagner-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Vagner. Verlierer-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Verlierer. Vindicator-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Vindicator. Virgo-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Virgo. Viseris-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Viseris. Visione-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Visione. Voltic-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Voltic. VolticTopless-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Voltic Topless. WindsorSessantaNoveMonogram-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Sessanta Nove Monogram Windsor. WindsorSessantaNoveMultiColor-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Sessanta Nove Multi-Color Windsor. WindsorSessantaNoveGeometric-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Sessanta Nove Geometric Windsor. WindsorPerseusWingsMonogram-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Perseus Green Wings Monogram Windsor. WindsorPerseusGreenWingsMonogram-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Perseus Green Wings Monogram Windsor. WindsorSantoCapraPython-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Santo Capra Python Windsor. WindsorSantoCapraCheetah-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Santo Capra Cheetah Windsor. WindsorYetiMallNinja-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Yeti Mall Ninja Windsor. WindsorDrop-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Windsor Drop. X80Proto-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|X80 Proto. XA21-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|XA-21. XLS-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|XLS. XLSArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|XLS (Armored). Zentorno-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Zentorno. Zorrusso-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|Zorrusso. ZType-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|Z-Type. Discounts *On 5th September, 2015, there was a 25% discount on all vehicles on the website (GTA Online), as part of the Labor Day sales. Trivia *The player can receive a 10% discount from any vehicle purchase if they stalk Legendarymotorsport.net on Lifeinvader. *As of an update, basic details such as mass, top speed, drivetrain, and acceleration are now clearly listed in a small table under the description of the vehicle. **These were replaced with stat bars found on Rockstar Games Social Club as of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update (enhanced version only). *After the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, the page gains a new style, as well as filters and price ordering. All the cars' images have been replaced with newer images taken inside the GTA Online garages, and feature 3 different sides to the car. **The title car has been changed from a white Feltzer to a yellow Adder in said update. *After the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, the website gets yet another makeover, in which the background color is now red, with a new title bar, less description, and car statistics are now those found on Rockstar Games Social Club. Color options for purchasing cars are now also more realistic in that the colors are not basic primary/secondary colors. **The title car is now a red Reaper, even in Single Player where the car does not make an appearance. Navigation }} de:Legendarymotorsport.net pl:Legendarymotorsport.net es:Legendarymotorsport.net fr:Legendarymotorsport.net Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V